Refresh my mind
by Internal-Pain
Summary: Back with a new collerbration Ficci! Ballerina's and Gangsters don't mix...what if they do? R+R and A LOT of cussing hehe
1. Default Chapter

A fool to you and me-Aiite minna-san! This will be my first collaboration from anybody on ff.net and she's like one of my best friends too! Yay oh and btw I'm the author of Tiramisu too! Oh btw. This is set in hk!  
  
Overdose- Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this fic, Im kinda exited. This is the first FF I've ever written and apparently, writing it with a best friend also helps. Anyway, this chapter might be kinda short, but PLEASE R&R! The more reviews . the more encouraged we get to write the next chapter. =) Enjoy! xoxo  
  
Disclaimer: blahblah blah I don? know CCS, Clamp does and the same goes with all the songs used in this ficci.  
  
  
  
Refresh my mind  
  
By: A fool to you and me and Overdose  
  
  
  
"One, two, three, four, up! Good, now do a jete (some ballet movement I'm not adding those weird accent things) twirl, grace, girls, grace." Miko- sensei commented over the piano keys.  
  
"Hey Sakura are you gonna pierce your belly AGAIN??" Whispered a certain amethyst-eyed girl.  
  
"Yea, it got blocked cuz I had to take it out, god these tops are way too tight" another girl replied after twirling yet again another jete.  
  
"God, why do I bother taking these classes anyway? Waste of my fucking time, I'd rather be learning another kata or something??  
  
"Sakura, because you need GRACE and POISE" replied her best friend otherwise known as Tomoyo.  
  
"Grace and Poise my ass Tomoyo. You show me what you can do." Sakura snapped.  
  
Tomoyo looked taken aback. "Whoa Sakura, I'm just kidding. What's with you these days?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I don't know myself ... all this shit is happening to me. Its just like . in my face. I'm sorry Tomoyo, ignore what I just said."  
  
"Mmmm, are you sure? You can always tell me you know? I'm always here for you, no matter what." Tomoyo glanced at her with concern.  
  
"Girls, are you doing what you're supposed to do?" a sharp voice cut them off.  
  
"Fuck what we're supposed to do." As Sakura said obscenities under her breathe.  
  
  
  
[[Much Later]] -hehe time jump!  
  
"God, am I glad to be free from that bitch!" Tomoyo practically screamed in fury as soon as they left the gymnasium as Sakura giggled.  
  
"My leg is full of bruises, we're like tortured by her." The girls impatiently waited on the pavement for the green light. Sakura dug through her backpack and snapped open her mirror and groaned.  
  
"Need the eyeliner?" Tomoyo asked sticking one out in front of her.  
  
Sakura grinned. "How did you know?"  
  
"I just do. That's what best friends are for."  
  
Sakura uncapped her eye pencil what happened in the next 3 milliseconds happened all too fast. She could feel herself slamming into the pavement and everything she had crashed next to her.  
  
"Crap, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and slowly picked up her belongings and there, standing in front of her was some girl who was wearing a plaid mini-skirt, leopard print leotard and an extremely colorful lacy shirt. To top it off, she wore knee length boots and had caked on makeup on her face. Sakura started bursting out laughing in front of her face pointing as Tomoyo did the same, but more quietly.  
  
"What the fuck? What are you laughing at?" The girl asked, sticking up her nose.  
  
Sakura bit her lip trying to hold down her laughter. "Nothing. Are you gonna apologize for knocking me down?"  
  
"Huh, me knock you down? You were the one standing in the middle of the road, coloring your face."  
  
Sakura snorted. "Talk about colorful. Look who's talking?''  
  
The girl took one step closer. "Don't you ever talk back to me bitch."  
  
"Why not? I do have freedom of speech you know, and look who's talking bitch." Sakura bit back.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?"  
  
"Apparently no ... are you meant to be famous, in some gay ass way?"  
  
She could practically see the smoke coming out from her ears, and smirked, no one could win her in a bitch fight, especially when she's this pissed. "That's it!" the girl huffed and started walking off.  
  
Sakura frowned. "That's it? You're just going to go?"  
  
The weird looking chick sharply turned around, cracked her fingers and pushed her sleeves up. "I bet there's one thing you can't do, that's to fight. Your world is probably so full of sunshine, flowers and rainbows that you don't even know what it's like to be in the dark side." As she smirked not knowing Sakura had a black belt. (A/N haha stupid bitch.uh)  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows and took off her pink ballet jacket. "Okay, bring it on!"  
  
[[Some other place close to the road]]  
  
"Well, that's what they say anyway." A guy with brown messy spiky hair explained, running his hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"Is that right? I thought it was the other way round." A blue quiffed haired guy told his friend, replacing his black-framed glasses with this gray tinted sunglasses.  
  
"Positive. Hey, what's happening here?" the brown haired one said to nobody in particular, tiptoed over the crowd of people.  
  
A guy in front of him turned back. "Two chicks are having a bitch fight. It should be an interesting one, the little brunette is sure one hot thing."  
  
They both glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows. "Who's the two chicks?" the guy in blue whose name happened to be Eriol (A/n duh) asked the guy. "Uh. This Ballet chick and this weird girl with black and pink hair with buns." Came the expectant reply. " Meiling" (A/N sorry guys. I swear they're gonna be friends after this okie? And I don't hate Meiling okie?) They both stated as if this was an ordinary thing to do on a Saturday morning.  
  
  
  
AFTYATM- short for a fool to you and to me btw..anyway.Cliffie! comments please review or email either one of us.we'll be happy to ansa them! 


	2. You Bitch

Refresh my mind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
By: Death upon Matter and Overdosed  
  
  
  
  
  
Death upon Matter- Hey! I changed my Screen name again! Hehe thank you to Sakura Potato and Cool Story and of course, VIVI and Little wolf LOVER! You guys are the beesttttttttttttttt! Hehe thx for all the reviews peeps! Btw. Everything is set in Hong Kong, Sakura and Tomoyo are HONG KONGERS, they know English and CANTONESE! They just so happen to have Jap. Names ok? If you see me use weird Cantonese stuff/names just ask me afterwards okie? This is also pretty long so get ready for it!  
  
Overdosed - Yellooooo everyone! =) Thanx for all tha reviews for our pevious chappie gotta check out our best friend? boo-tee-haul ficcie, it's amazing! Anyway, hope you'll love this chap. =)  
  
Disclaimer: we own nothing except for this story line, and CCS belongs to CLAMP. Any song we use in the Fic does not belong to us unless we say so!  
  
  
  
"God, what the hell is up your ass? You slam into me and you don't apologize and you WALK OFF? I don? LIKE your ATTITUDE KID" spat Sakura.  
  
"Who you calling KID? KID" snapped a very pissed off Meiling, (A/N in truth, she? actually one year younger than Sakura, but we don? yet!SHSHHHH)  
  
"Look KID, don't you ever LOOK in the mirror? For gods sake, ease up on the eyeliner, and look at your clothes, your so fucking tacky!" Retorted Sakura, she took a deep breath and started ranting again "Seriously, who do you think you are judging 'bout my life? How do you know my life is full of sunshine? Cuz it fucking isn't stupid bitch, go get a life and look at you. Your hair is a MESS fucking go to the hair dressers and check it out, look at your split ends!" the now blazing Sakura took a deep breath and tired to calm herself down. After all of that anger rushing outta her, she suddenly feels.relaxed and well after bitch fighting, she feels hungry and starts to walk away, regretting blowing up like that.  
  
"WTF don't you dare walk away from me-" she was interrupted as Sakura snapped her reply, "Talk to the hand, cuz it's not worth the extension."(A/n this is to ness! Hehehe and prolly jeff.lol) sticking up her hand in her face and looking at a sniggering Tomoyo trying VERY hard not to laugh. Meiling fumed and before Sakura could even say another word, she stomped off loudly screaming occasional obscenities, "sei bat po, who do you think you are? Tai ju lai, watch your back bitch!" shouting her head off thinking they didn't know Cantonese.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a questioning glance, Tomoyo shrugged a reply. "What the hell? Does she think we don't know Cantonese or sth? Chi kao seen"  
  
Tomoyo punched Sakura playfully and said, "Dude, give her a break. She knows you're too good for her, she just doesn't wanna admit it.you know, loose face, ho mo meen ga ma, gum yeung bei yun lao fatt."(A/N I'll pose the translations later, canto ppl, just translate directly.) Tomoyo winked as she switched languages, she didn't want everybody to think of her as a 'banana' (A/N ask me later)  
  
Sakura grinned and cracked her fingers. "Oh hell yeah. If that bitch ever comes my way... she's going to be in a hell of a trouble. Ta kui yup fa lao sui!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes; it was obvious that Sakura was just saying that, she knew her best friend would never beat people up for no reason. "I don't think you will. Chill Sakura ... there's other things that are worth thinking about. Like ... maybe, food?" Sakura rolled her eyes; "Seriously, I'm hungry too!" she giggled and went off to find some McD.  
  
-Not very far away-  
  
"Meiling, are you okay?" Syaoran ran after his cousin along with Eriol, looking at Meiling's fuming face  
  
Meiling glared at him and continued walking, pushing her hair back away from her face.  
  
"Wai, Mui Ling, that chick couldn't have pissed you off that badly. Slow down dude, talk to me." Syaoran said switching his language into S language and picked up his pace with Eriol tagging along behind him.  
  
"Ding, Fuck off Syaoran, leave me alone. That cao bat gwai is that bad, no one has ever insulted me like that." Meiling yelled back in S language (A/N S language is Cantonese gibberish, and mainly used when you don't want some ppl to listen to your convos)  
  
Syaoran leapt forward and grabbed her arm, eyes blazing, "Where the hell do you think you're going anyway? It's already 7 and if we don't get home in time, your mom will kill me. Diu, look I talk to you nicely, so fucking answer me." Syaoran said losing his patience and giving off the known Li temper. Meiling shrugged. "I don't care. Syaoran, find that bitch for me, please." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, the eyes that always worked, she used to make him do all these things for her with these eyes.(A/N THIS WILL BE A STRICT S+S NO MEILI STUFF OK? SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING IT)  
  
"What happened anyway?" Eriol asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, up behind Syaoran, sounding exhausted.  
  
"It doesn't matter what fucking happened. We have to get you home..." Syaoran swapped back into Cantonese and dragged Meiling to the other end of the sidewalk. "But that girl is damn hot . do you know her Meiling?"  
  
Meiling shot him a dirty look that quite plainly said " don't fucking think of it, or else I'd kill you" Syaoran shot her his glare, obviously not giving up.  
  
-McD-  
  
Sakura slurped her last drop if strawberry milkshake (A/n To VIV!) and shook her head. "I wouldn't even consider that a bitch fight." She commented thinking bout what she should have said to that girl.  
  
Tomoyo ignored her and continued chowing down her burger.  
  
"She's probably one of the ugliest people I've ever seen. I'd laugh my ass off if she's going . or say, gone out with any guy." She commented as Sakura continued and placed her head on her hand.  
  
"Sakura quit it." Tomoyo shot her a look and continued. "Oh yeah, there were 2 guys on the sidewalk when you were having that so-called bitch fight. One of them had messy brown hair and one had blue hair with a quiff. Total 100% hotties!" Tomoyo said squealing and getting that starry eyed look."God, the blue haired one was HOT."  
  
"Ooooo!" Sakura raised her eyebrows starting to get interested. "What were their reactions? Did they think I was really triadic? Or bitchy or sth?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned trying to remember their reactions... "Can't really remember. I think they were impressed ... awed? But then I think one of them is related to that bitch..." she added making a face. " Haha, hope not.hey I need to meet up with Rika, Naoko and Chiharu, gotta go to that rave they've been rambling bout, wanna come?" Sakura asked and thinking at the same time what to wear.until " -SHRIEK- omg! CLOTHES SHOPPING!!! THANK GOD YOU TOLD ME. ok go to Mango! NOW, hell yeah I'm going, we might meet those hotties again." she added thoughtfully. "You must really want a boyfriend don't you?" Sakura giggled raising her eyebrows and gaining a slap from her best friend. " Shut up! As if YOUR not obsessed.remember what happened to that dude.what was his name.OH YEAH CALIVIN, how 'in love' you were with him and then suddenly breaking up with you because he ''couldn't go out''.god that was just being a really big bitch." They continued talking as they walked towards the huge store Mango, and started looking at clothes when.  
  
Death upon matter- heya! Hope you guys like it! Ok all those Cantonese words and swear words I use will now be explained here: Sei bat po-Bitch Tai ju lai-wait and see Chi kao seen-a rude way to say somebody's crazy or something Ho mo meen ga ma- ho mo meen means like loose face or no face and ga ma is just a suffix maybe not even a suffix. used after words.it doesn't really mean anything. Gum yeung bei yun lao fatt-being yelled at like this Banana is just a saying from locals to international school ppl that look ''yellow'' or Chinese in the outside but 'white' in the inside.you know English inner core sorta thing? Haha get it? It's stupid.but a lot of locals use it. Ta kui yup fa lao sui- it's a saying saying to kick her into hell really hehe. Wai- hi, or hey Mui Ling-Cantonese name for Meiling cao bat gwai-ugly bitch hehe not very nice. I know. Diu-screw or fuck Ding-damnit or fuck there are a lot of Cantonese swear words that have double meanings  
  
Don't hesitate to ask any questions cuz I'll ansa them for you~ oh and tell me any ideas for the next chappie okie? 


	3. He Doesn't Know

Chapter 3   
-He doesn't know, why? ?  
By: Overdose and Death over Matter   
DOM-Hi! Thank you to all who Reviewed* Shouts outs to ya?l! Velcum to our third chappie. As I say, A lot of things here that are very very much related to my life well ours to be exact. So ENJOY! R+R! Oh and read the author? notes in the end. All of my translations were down there last chappie. I don? think some of you noticed!   
Overdose: Hi. Sorry it's up so late =p My fault my fault.. so hope you guys enjoy this chappie! :D   
" Shut up! As if YOU'RE not obsessed, remember what happened to that dude. What was his name? OH YEAH CALIVIN, how 'in love' you were with him and then suddenly breaking up with you because he ''couldn't go out??god that was just being a really big cow." They continued talking as they walked towards the huge store Mango, and started looking at clothes when  
Chapter 3  
They met a very familiar looking girl with a very familiar looking guy chatting and looking at clothes, Sakura remembering who they were immediately walked off and dragged her best friend out of the store. What was that for? a very annoyed Tomoyo asked.   
Didn't you SEE them? It was Calvin and ANNIE(A/n hehe to vivz and ness!)   
OH, really? she answered and started getting starry eyed and clutching her recorder You shoulda told me! We could have gone up to them and had a nice chat! Emphasizing on CHAT here and prolly get some cute shots of you inching' on that woman!(A/N: just being really cocky to that person.)   
Sakura snorted, Haha, do you really think I have that kind of excess energy talking to my Ex and that bitch? Yeah well anyway I decided to go to the disco. I heard this gang always go there or something. There might be hot guys Trailing off and letting the words hot guys' sink in she looked back at her best friend knowingly.   
Ok this place starts at 10, meet me in TST (A/N: Tsim Sha Tsui, a place in HK) and we'll go in. we're old enough to go with our IDs anyway.(I decided that they'll be 19, legal drinking age and I think clubbing. Heh)   
Aiite, we need to buy stuff NOW.Tomoyo said getting all excited again then walking off to the closest store.  
[Somewhere in this gang] (A/n can someone give me advice to this gangs name. I know there? gang in HK called 14K but if I use it I might get into stuff for it)  
Yo, Syaoran, your gonna go to the disco after collecting the bo wu fai yeah? (Bo wu fai= protection money) I don? have anything to do tonight so I was wondering if you wanna come to the disco with me.  
I'll think about it. He replied in his cold demure.   
Yo dude, there are chicks there. Hot chicks, remember that lecture you got from Dragon (Ah Long) about getting a girlfriend ASAP before he makes you leader? And besides, your grandmother wants grandchildren (A/n hun po suen!! Lol heh I meant that the grandmother really wants to hold grandchildren.) And lastly you need a heir his friend Fai kept on rambling on and on not noticing his friend already slipped away.  
[Somewhere else]   
Sakura sucked her cheeks in. " I think I look fat in these jeans, should I ditch it?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
" What the hell? YOU? Fat? When pigs fly Ying Fa, you'll never be fat." Tomoyo replied making a face.   
" ARE YOU KIDDING?" Sakura gave herself a glance over in the mirror and stared at her butt. (A/n Sakura has a perfect bodysigh*)  
" The jeans look finebut the top just doesn't go with it."   
Sakura tore off her black halter and walked over to her closet,   
" Tonight's going to be a blast... Hot guys, Drinks there's nothing better to ask for!" Sakura exclaimed and grinned.   
[Much later]   
" I.D. Cards please?" The big beefy bouncer asked,wearing baggy jeans and a Quicksilver Tee-Shirt holding a flashlight on his right hand.   
Tomoyo and Sakura fumbled through their handbags and found their fake I.D.'s and handed to the guy. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw the I.D's and gave them a lookover.   
" All right girls, ready to roll?" He grinned at them and gave them back their cards.   
Sakura gave him a sweet smile. " Yeap. See ya later."   
They stepped into the disco and sniffed.   
Tomoyo and Sakura stared at each other. " Fags." They said at the same time. gross really, why do people bother smokingslowly killing themselves with ithow fucking smart Sakura added as she started to walk towards the lockers to secure their bags.  
  
[somewhere where Syaoran is]  
  
Yo dude, you want some fags? said a guy who obviously sounded like a person who liked to suck up to people.  
no thanks, I'm fine came the curt reply.  
  
Yeah well sorry for this mega long dely.my fault!! Yes well its up!  



End file.
